Monster In All Of Us
by Yoralovesyugi
Summary: Jaden's blood as he hid things from his friends. Born in the Victorian area, Jaden was an vampire. living as an human for several hundred years. until one day he met new friends at his new Duel Academy. will this old vampire meet love? Or will he just kill under his king?


_(Hi there everyone :D This is the first thing i am posting on Fanfiction and i hope you like it. my love for yugioh gx has expanded lately and so has Vampires. So i wrote this story! Its about if Jaden Yuki...well you'll have to read it! I hope you like it! Any help on improving my writing or plot based is okay! I hope you like it! and also, I do not own Yugioh gx or vampires. I just find them cool. this also may contain cussing and stuff of that nature, so becareful)_

 _ **Chapter one: Welcome to the new side of Duel Academy!**_

Jaden Yuki is a Slyfer Red Duelist that could defeat any opponent that came in his way. He had a secrete that no one knew about. Not even hus two best friends Syrus Trusedale and Johan Andersen. Only his parents knew about it. He was a vampire. Yes the vampire that sucks on peoples blood. But he was a normal vampire not one of those 'only go out at night' ones. But Jaden could hid it well when it comes to his friends and other people.

Right now Jaden and all of Duel Academy were in class studying. And of course, he is sleeping. The teacher, Mr. Clower was teaching about the folk tales of like Werewolves, Vampires, Mermaids, Etc. Jaden knew all about it since he had a friend that was a Werewolf. "OK who can answer the first question...JADEN!" Clower yells as Jaden jumps and stands up. "What?" Jaden asked not in the mood because he forgot to feed the night before. "What is FALSE about Vampires. A. They can blend into the night. B..." "D. they can't go into sunlight. Can I sit down now?" Jaden asked as he does it anyway. Everyone in the room looks over at Jaden as he falls back to sleep. "Correct. OK moving on!" Clower said as he continued to teach. Soon the school day ended and Jaden needed to go to the nurse. The nurse is also a Folk Legend also. Jaden walks in as he plops down on one of the beds. The nurse walks over to him and smiles at him. "Forgot?" She asked. "Yup. Can I have some? I'm really tired..." Jaden yawned. The nurse nods and goes into the blood cabinet and gets his blood type. She walks back and hands it to him. "You need to be more careful about stuff like that Jaden." She says as she walks over to her desk to drink her water. "And you need water?" Jaden joked as he grows his fangs and bites into the bag. "All Mermaids need water Jay." She says as she giggles. "Yeah, or death." Jaden removes the empty bag as blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. The nurse wipes the blood away and smiles. "OK you run along. And I hope that me and you can go to the Monster side of D.A." She says as Jaden hops up. "Yeah. Let's hope its our year. If not then we are still friends either way!" Jaden smiles as she waves as he walks out closing the door behind him. His Best friend Johan walked up to him looking at him with a confused look. "What?" Jaden asked looking confused himself. "What happened back there. In class?" Johan asked. "Oh! When I was little I use to love to research about Folk Tales like Vampires and Werewolves." Jaden lied as he smiles. "Oh, That's cool! Do you even believe that Vampires can walk through sunlight?" Johan asked. 'Well, your best friend is a vampire.' Jaden though. "Yeah! I really do believe so." Jaden says to his friend. "Well, we should get back. The guys are wondering where you are." Johan says as Jaden nods as they walk out of the building.

That night Jaden was woken up by the full moon. Jaden's fangs came and he had his red eyes. He stands and looks at his other best friend, Syrus. Jaden could smell his blood. It smelt good. Very good. mouthwatering. Jaden shook his head and put on his jacket and walked out. Syrus opened his eyes as he sees the door closing. Jaden walked on the side of the banks of the sea. He heard a splash. "Oh hey!" Jaden smiles as he sits on a rock as the nurse swims up. "What are you doing out this late?" The nurse asked. "I don't know. The moon woke me." Jaden says as he sighs. The nurse sits next to him on the rock as he tail gleamed in the moonlight. "Well, the Werewolves are up tonight. Maybe someone you know is a werewolf?" She asked. "No, no one I know is a monster like us. I am a vampire and you are a mermaid." Jaden says as he looks at the moon. His red eyes shining into the night. "Well, maybe you will find out soon. And will you please call me Elli." The nurse says as she jumps back into the water. "Go kill em'." Jaden joked to Elli. Elli smiles as she dives into the water and the song of the mermaids rang in the air. Jaden smiles and stands walking away. Going to find his next pray for the night. Jaden walked up to the Obelisk dorm as he smells blood of someone he feed on nights ago. Jaden jumps three stories and looks into one of the dorm rooms. It was just some obelisk he feed on. Jaden goes in the room and feed on the same man. Jaden was getting more awake. He removes his fangs and closes up his fangs wounds. Jaden smiles as he heard the door opening. Once the door opens there was no one else in the room other than who was sleeping. Jaden is running fast not even breaking his breathing or sweating. Jaden stops in the woods as he heads back to his dorm room where he would go to sleep and maybe him and Elli will be able to go to M.D.A. Or Monster Duel Academy. Jaden opens his dorm room door and closes it as he lays back down, closing his eyes going back to sleep.

The next morning when Syrus woke, he didn't see Jaden in his bed. 'Did he already go to class?' he though as he shrugged it off an got ready. Jaden was in the nurses office with Elli talking. "you need to be more careful." Elli said as she poured Jaden some blood. "I know but I rather feed than not feed." Jaden says as he picks up his glass. "Oh and I heard that we are going to be having a Halloween party that were we can dress up! Monsters favorite time of the year." Elli says as she eats something that smelled like human to Jaden's noes. "Yeah! Can't wait for it! And also the principle of M.D.A. Is going to be there seeing who is worthy to go to his school!" Jaden smiles as he is excited. "Yeah, so that means you have to break out your older clothing. Your Vampire clothing." Elli said as Jaden nods in agreement. "Well, I better leave. Class will start soon. And we are doing our fitness gram today." Jaden says as he stands and Elli nods as he walked out. Everyone was at the track as there was four sets of three on a team. Jaden with Syrus and Johan. Jaden was picked to do the three mile run. Syrus was picked for sand bag tossing. And Johan was picked for hurdling. Their opponents was Chazz for running. Sarge for sand bag tossing. And Bastion for hurdling. The run was last. Syrus got beat as Johan won. It was Jaden's turn. Jaden was streching as he heard his name being whispered. "Hey its Elli! Put you full power into this. The principle from M.D.A. Is here!" Elli's voice rang in his ears as he turned and sees a older man looking at Jaden. Jaden waved at the man as he waved back. Everyone for into a runners stance. "You ready to get left in the dust Slacker?" Chazz taunted. "In your dreams." Jaden says as he fangs started to grow and his red eyes are slightly showing. "3...2..." Everyone counted. Once they said Go. Everyone but Jaden launched off. "Jaden go!" Johan yelled. 'wait for it...wait for it...' Jaden thought. His eyes turned completely red and his fanged showed. Jaden launched off and is catching up to the other runner. Jaden pasted Chazz as he is in second place now. Everyone looked at Jaden in a big surprise as the principle from M.D.A. Smiles in pleasurement. Then everyone started to cheer for Jaden as he goes around the track for his last run. Jaden slows down calming himself down as his fangs go away and his red eyes become brown again. He crosses the finish line as everyone runs to him and picks the three up. "How did you run that fast?!" Johan yelled over the crowed at Jaden. "Let's just say that i've been trained for a long time." Jaden yelled back and added a smile. Elli was in front of Jaden smiling as she laughed. Jaden smiled back. Next was the teachers race. Elli was in the swimming portion. Everyone got into their places as they said go, Elli took off swimming with her webbed hands and feet. She finished and her hands and feet are back to normal. The Principle of M.D.A. Talked to Clower. "Elli! Jaden!" He yelled as them both walked over to him. Clower walked away as the Principle of M.D.A. Is smiling at the both of them. "Hhhhh...hi sssir!" Elli stuttered. "Hello Elli. Jaden. And you know why I called you over?" He asked. They both shrugged their shoulders. "Welcome to Monster Duel Academy! Your classes will start next semester." He smiles as Elli and Jaden screams of joy and goes around in circles as they chanted. 'We made it! We made it!' "And I want you two to keep going here as you will be teachers." He said again and they both smiled. "And thanks...vampire." Jaden said low enough for only them three to hear it. "Ah, you figured it out? Haha! Another smart one. Two smart ones." He said. "We may look stupid. But its only in our human forms." Elli said as she smiles. Jaden nods. "well, call me Professor Walker. Or P.W. For short. And I hope to see you in action again." P.W. Said as he walked off and left everyone dumbfounded other than Elli and Jaden.

That night Elli cooked Jaden and her a big meal as she did a toast. "To Monster Duel Academy." Elli said as they clanked their glasses together. They drank down their drinks. Jaden with blood and Elli with seawater. "Man! Teaching here and going to my dream school. This is the life. I can't wait to tell my parents!" Jaden set back lifting his glass to the moonlight. "You look like a vampire alright." Elli laughed. "well, have you seen me with my hair like a vampire?" Jaden asked as he sipped on his drink. "well, i've seen pictures. And you looked very...Victorian." Elli said. "Elli...you think I will find a girl that is a vampire?" Jaden asked as he looked out the window. Elli smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you will. I know someone that have been in M.D.A. And she is a vampire. She is in the Purple coat rank. The highest in M.D.A. For us it will be Green to Orange to Purple." Elli said. Jaden's ears twitched and looked at Elli. "what?" Elli asked. "Nothing. Its nothing." Jaden said as he looked back at the moon. Elli stood and walked over to the window and looks out. "I'm going to leave. You have a nice night Elli." Jaden said as he stood and walked out. Elli smiled as she puts water over her gills and turns back to human. 'soon you will see Jaden on how powerful you are with your Duel Monsters. Soon.' Elli smiled as she sees a shadow out of the window and she nods.

Jaden was walking through the way back to his dorm hoping to see his little blue haired friend is laying in bed. Jaden's ears twitch and he turns around and seeing his rival, Chazz Princeton. "Ah well if it isn't Slaker Yuki. Why are you doing up this late? Its dangerous out here for weak." Chazz said as he walked closer to Jaden. Jaden stands his ground and stays in the same spot. "I'm just on a nightly walk. It isn't dangerous out here. Its peaceful out here other than you out here." Jaden spat back. "Oh really? Did I interrupt something?" Chazz joked again. "Oh shut up you Obelisk prick." Jaden growled holding back his fangs and red eyes. "OH! Comebacks? This is great! A fighter!" Chazz smiles as he looked at Jaden with his onyx eyes. Jaden is trying his best not to scream and yell at him. His left ear twitches as he looks over and sees his light blue haired best friend was standing behind a tree. "Oh Syrus! You come and join us!" Chazz smiled and snapped his fingers. Two Obelisk men grab on to Syrus and two more holding on to Jaden. Jaden growled, "this has nothing to do with him Chazz!" "Oh really? Its just something to make you break." Chazz smiles. He snaps his fingers and the two men start to grope Syrus. "Jaden...Help!" Syrus yelled as Jaden looks down. His hair covering up his eyes. "oh looking away I see?" Chazz snaps his fingers and the men behind him grabs Jaden's hair and pulls his head up. Chazz backs away as he sees Jaden. He knocks down the men holding him back and knocks him and the men off of Syrus. Syrus looked up at Jaden as he sees that he has two white teeth poking out of his lips and his eyes changed from Brown to Red. "Jaden..." Syrus said. "Hear me out you Scum bags. You ever, and I mean YOU EVER lay another finger on my friends. And you are dead. You hear?" Jaden growled. The five of them nodded and ran for their lives back to their dorms. Jaden picked up Syrus and walked back to their room. "um...Jaden?" Syrus spoked at his friend. "Hm?" Jaden looked down at his friend as he carried him bridal style to the dorm. "Are you a..." Syrus looked at him. "A Vampire? Yes I am. Have I killed people before? Yes but it was long ago when they tried to kill me." Jaden said as he looked straight ahead looking around. "How old are you?" Syrus asked. "I'm 16. I got vamprism when I was a baby. So I still age the same until I get 19." Jaden said as they reached the dorm and he opened the door with his physic powers. He walks in and shuts it and puts Syrus on his bed. "Don't tell anyone ok? Your the only human other than my parents that knows that i'm a vampire." Jaden sighed as he sits in the chair at the desk. "I wont! What friend would I be to tell my best friend off?" Syrus smiles as Jaden looked up smiling. "Thank you..." Jaden said as he looked down. "and...do you...like..." Syrus looked down. "Suck your blood? No, you aren't my blood type. But your blood does smell good." Jaden says. Syrus stood and walked to him. He pulls Jaden into a hug and puts Jaden's lips on his neck. "I know that you want too. So go ahead." Syrus smiles as Jaden looks at him and nods. Jaden puts his fangs on his neck and puts them farther into his neck, drinking his best friends blood. It tasted good. Better than his own blood type. He pulls his fangs out and licks where his fangs were to heal the wounds. Syrus is panting while he is laying on his best friend. Jaden picked him up and laied him in his bed on the top. He covers his friend up as Syrus smiles and falls asleep. Jaden lays in his bed and goes to sleep himself. Jaden had a dream that all of his friends lived happily every after. But...it stopped when it came to him. He woke in the morning by his friend shaking him saying, "Someone from M.D.A. Is looking for you."

Jaden jumped up and looked at his friend. As his hearing is crap. 'Damn. This early?' Jaden thought as he tried to unplug his ears. He is hearing better now. "Jay! Someone from M.D.A. Is here for you! He said that 'the vampire calls all.' I think that means you have a vampire meeting?" Syrus asked as Jaden stood and got ready in his D.A. Clothing. "Yeah. It does. Ill be back later. Thats the principle of that school and I will become a teacher at D.A! Which is amazing!" Jaden smiles as he is back to his normal self. "oh...well, I hope you become my teacher! And I just hope that you are feeling ok." Syrus said. "I'm fine. Its you i'm worried about." Jaden said as he walked over to his friend. "Oh! I'm fine!" Syrus said as he put his hands up. Jaden looks at him as tilts his head up to look into his eyes. "Come with me." Jaden said as he grabs his wrist and pulls him along. "Um..." Syrus said. "Get on my back. I'm going to run." Jaden said as Syrus nods and hopes on his back. Jaden holds on to his legs and he sees Chazz. He tosses him a look then runs faster than the speed of light. Syrus is holding on tightly as Jaden looked back at him often to see if they need to stop. Jaden stops on where it said 'Welcome to Monster Academy. Only for Monster Duelest.' Jaden sets Syrus down and looks at him as he is paler than he was before. "You ok dude?" Jaden asked as he sits next to him. "Y-Yeah...it's just...that was fast." Syurs struggled with his words. "i'm going to let you calm down for a min then we will walk the rest of the way." Jaden said as Syrus nods and he gets back on his back. Jaden stands and walks the rest of the way. "Do your legs get tired?" Syrus asked. "No. its wired but I do drink blood to keep up my strength." Jaden said as his fangs poke out and his eyes turn red. "What about everyone else? Like Johan?" Syrus asked. "I have a feeling that we will be seeing him soon." Jaden said. Syrus gets confused and shakes his head. They walk up to a guy dressed in black with a Green coat on. "Um. Excuse us." Jaden said as the boy turned around and looks at Jaden and Syrus. The boy had one eye and smiled at Jaden. "Oh! Master Jaden! P.W. Is waiting for you!" He said. Jaden nods and walks towards a big building. He walks in and sets down Syrus. "Can you walk?" Jaden asked. "Yeah...i...can." Syrus said as Jaden nods and starts to walk. Syrus followed close behind Jaden. They walk into a office and Jaden sat in one of the chairs and Syrus did the same thing. The door opens and a tall man walks in and sits down at the desk. Syrus get nervous and Jaden stands and laughs. The man laughs also. "Ah its good to see you Jaden! Who is this?" The man asked. "P.W. This is Syrus! One of my best friends." Jaden said as Syrus stood up and bowed. P.W. Looked at his eyes. "Don't tell me you took his blood...after he offered it." P.W. Said. Jaden sighs and rubs the back of his head. "What? I though that it would be good for me...i don't know...i was drowned in his blood." Jaden said looking down. "Its ok. Jaden please leave the room so I can check Syrus." P.W. Said as Jaden nodded and left. P.W. Looked at Syrus. "I'm not going to hurt my Grand Child's friend." P.W. Said as Syrus looked at him. P.W. Pricked his finger tips and licked the blood. P.W.'s eyes turn wide and steps outside with Jaden. Syrus stood and listen through the door. "So what?" Jaden's voice spoke. "It seems like some of your vampireism got into his blood stream. So that means he is he is part you." P.W. Sighed.

"What?! No that can't be! He needs to be human!"

"It can't be helped Jaden. He will be need taught the ways of vampires."

"No, how can we undo it?"

"only one way..a way you wont like it and so will he."

"Well?"

"to erase his mind of you and then I can give him the antidote. And you will have to leave Duel Academy. For ever." P.W.'s voice faded. Jaden didn't speak for awhile. "I knew you didn't like that..." "If its to save my friend from the pain he is about to go through because of me...then we need to do it." Jaden said. Syrus ran out and the two of them look at him. "No...i rather go through pain then see my best friend leave!" Syrus yelled with tears in his eyes. "Syrus.." Jaden started. "You always been there for me and i'm going to be there with you to help you. Even if I go through this pain." Syrus takes off his glasses to wipe away the falling tears he had in his eyes. Jaden pulled Syrus into a hug. "its ok...now I wont leave you..." Jaden said as his blue haired friend cried into his shoulder.


End file.
